


Always in your corner

by shades_of_glay



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_glay/pseuds/shades_of_glay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Diva [4.13].  Brief kadam scene after Rachel walks away from Kurt in the hallway at NYADA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in your corner

Kurt watches Rachel leave, his eyes fixed on the corner she disappeared behind. By now, he knows Rachel better than most people but still can't understand why she seems unable to be happy for him. He loves her to pieces but it's exhausting to have her always needing to have the upper hand in their relationship; isn't he allowed to have something without Rachel outshining him? Can't he have something that's just his?   
So lost in his thoughts, Kurt is startled when Adam suddenly appears at his side, his brow wrinkled in concern. When he feels Adam's hand rest at the base of his spine, his thumb slowly stroking across Kurt's back, Kurt finds himself instantly relaxing. He sighs again, grateful for Adam's calming presence.   
"You ok?" Adam inquires softly.   
"I guess. I just don't understand why she has to be like this. It's not like I'm chosen over her on a daily basis or anything. Why can't she just…" Kurt trails off, frustrated with himself for feeling equal parts hurt over Rachel's reaction, thrilled that he won Midnight Madness, and irritated that it feels like all the good things in his life come with a price.   
"She should be happy for you Kurt. You deserve better from her."  
As Kurt leans into his side, Adam trails his hand up Kurt's back and rubs his palm over his neck soothingly.   
"She's my best friend."  
"I know."  
Adam knows the stories about Rachel Berry; has heard in great detail about Kurt's relationship with her. He hasn't the faintest idea how Kurt has been able to deal with her for as long as he has. Adam doesn't think that he would have the patience that Kurt has if their positions were reversed. But he knows how much she means to Kurt. And this is yet another of the many reasons why Adam is so struck by this remarkable man. Kurt is so passionate about everything, especially those he cares about.   
Adam steps back and turns so he can look right at Kurt, his hand coming to rest just above Kurt's hip. "You were amazing. And you won, fair and square. Be proud of that."   
Kurt feels his lips quirk up into a smile before he's even aware he's doing it. The way Adam so casually supports him and gives him compliments still baffles Kurt; like he's the best thing Adam has ever seen. He's not used to such constant and overwhelming praise; let alone from a boy he likes - a boy who likes him in return. It's a fantastic feeling to have someone support everything you do without question. Everything Adam does is so genuine and Kurt knows with every fibre of his being that Adam will always be there for him, offering encouragement and praise. It should be weird, feeling so close and comfortable with Adam after such a short amount of time. But it's not; it just feels right.   
Adam sends him a brilliant smile in return, gently squeezing his hip. "How about we grab some lunch, yeah? Since we're both done for the day I was thinking I could show you this adorable little café I found last year."  
"Will there be cheesecake?" Kurt inquires playfully, arching his eyebrows for effect.   
Adam chuckles, pressing a fleeting kiss to Kurt's cheek. "For you, always."


End file.
